pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChipmunkRaccoon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 03:41, November 15, 2009 Characters It would be good if you show your source of the appearances of those characters first. As such, the articles have been deleted. Energy ''X'' 20:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Battle time Due to your recent contributions, I suppose you can comment on the current fight. The fight is Gible (with Petaya Berry) against Kricketot (with Wide Lens), so please comment on that battle. Energy ''X'' 11:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Will Dawn go to Kalos to if so then I have an Idea of what outfit she can use they say it would be pretty much the same like serenas I kinda like this outfit for her really trendy :D my friend made this. Be pretty much the same* lol sorry I'm kinda new to wikia any way what I got are videos and there are 2 you should check out here they are ^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvdIOVOnTrE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_MIWOLvSGo. :Somehow I highly doubt we'll be seeing Dawn making an appearance in Kalos. 18:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC)ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 18:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah some people think That Dawn will go there others say May will be in xy an go to Kalos cause of Omega and Alpha but the future is still far :) who knows for sure. Btw Chip thanks for Reeplying to my Question ^^. Replying* lol me an my great typing. Pics Isn't that fan art?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) But it's from deviantart.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Can I reload some?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Only if you want to. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) Really thanks. It's my birthday.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) File name Next time you are going to upload an image, please correct its name. Energy ''X'' 09:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:26, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Content Do not copy content from other sites, please. Energy ''X'' 09:03, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Art Where'd you find the artwork?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :From here - http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_sunmoon/ ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 03:56, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Assitance Hey ChipmunkRacoon. Can you help me add dex numbers to each Pokémon of Alola? I could use your help. If you want, can you start at Marshadow and work down the dex. Thanks, I need to add sprites and I have a bad memory. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 06:21, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help ChipmunkRacoon! Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 07:49, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Proof Here's the proof: https://plus.google.com/u/0/+WillDinoMaster55WJB/posts/EibhXHLmnQE I hope this helps. DragonSpore18 (talk) 16:35, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Page-move vandalism Thanks for reverting the page-move vandalism on Ash's Pikachu. I have protected the pages from moving to restrict it to Content Moderator and admin to protect the pages from further abuse as the user has been a consistent problem on this wiki and today, he did a whole lot by creating a sockpuppet to do all that. PokémonGamer 02:11, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please use the table template, rather than a gallery, to post a character's Pokémon team. Energy ''X'' 11:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Images Done. SilentSongbird 08:54, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Guardians What's this about Ultra Guardians?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:49, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :Watch episode 55 of Sun and Moon and you'll see. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 07:56, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Acerola Is Acerola going to appear in anime?--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:30, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Edit If you are going to add images, at least categorize them with Category:Season 21 Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 18:17, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Help that User:Energy X keeps blocking me, he tried to delete that image, cause he thinks it's a bad image or fan art, but is this image of the Announcer real? Background people This women is from BW146: Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master!! |This Guy is from Cerulean Blues I wonder If they had names what do you think? What would you name them? Eevee How'd you get these?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Newspaper Thing Hey. That newspaper thing with Dawn in it...is that real? I'm most curious about it and would love to hear if it was real or not, or if you're not sure. TheWikiOddish (talk) 12:38, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Names changed I saw your summary of Pikala instead of Pikarla page thought i'd swing by say thank you for informing us in summary the name of the pokemon has been changed if anyone ask's i'll be sure to let them know of your summary seen and i changed it to match the summary seen. So yes thank you for informing us anymore changables let me know and i'll change it possibly will work it over with my bot so again thank you for informing us anymore changes let me know okay?..-Trainer Micah (talk) 11:19, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:21 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:27, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Images When uploading images, please categorize them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:30, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Reminding you of the message above.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:22, February 18, 2020 (UTC) ::Huh weird. When I looked at them the first time, there weren't there nor is the category shown in (which it should if it's added at the same time). Oh well, I'm sorry about that and thanks for categorizing them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:29, February 18, 2020 (UTC)